


Like A Flame That Flickered Out Too Soon...

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ableism, BAMF Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Help, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Merlin (TV) References, Mute Peter Parker, Muteness, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: “He did this to you?”Peter nodded.“And this is why you haven’t been talking?”Another nod.Tony left the room in a hurry. Peter didn’t know where he went.Pepper knew. Rhodey knew. The whole damn neighbourhood around Stark Mansion knew, his yells were so loud.______Howard and Maria lives AU, mixed with a Biodad!Tony and Peter meets the Avengers. You're welcome, England.alt. title: Step On The Glass, Staple Your Tounge
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Howard Stark & Maria Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 646
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Like A Flame That Flickered Out Too Soon...

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry for the merlin reference. in fact, I'm quite proud.
> 
> warnings are always in the tags.

When Tony went to Afghanistan, he had no idea what would happen to him.

Or to his son.

The trip was supposed to last three days. His son, Peter, was meant to be staying with Pepper, cause there was no chance in hell that he would let his boy stay with Obadiah or Howard (although, if Maria was alone, he was more than happy for Peter to spend the weekend with his Nonna).

All he thought about in that cave was his eight year old. The thought of holding him, helping him, _loving_ him – it drove the mechanic to escape.

When he finally did escape, Rhodey helping him off the plane back in America, he saw Pepper, alone.

“Your eyes are red,” he said, “Tears for your long lost boss?”

Pepper smiled, and bit her lip, “Tears of joy – I hate job-hunting.”

They were in the car when he found out.

“Where’s Peter, by the way?”

Pepper’s smile faded, “Tony, he’s at your father’s-"

“What!”

“Tony,” she said, solemn, “After a week, Howard barged in and demanded to look after him. You have to understand, Tony, you were gone for months-"

He cut Pepper off, “It’s okay, Pep. Well, there is three things we’re gonna do.”

“No, Tony, you’re going to the hospital-"

“Nope, three thing I want to do. We’re going to get Peter, I want a press conference, and I want an American Cheeseburger.”

“Tony, wha-"

“Hogan, drive. Peter first.”

They drove up to the Stark mansion, Happy helping Tony walk, and rapped the doorknocker. The door swiftly opened, and standing in front of the Billionaire was his mother, Maria Stark.

“Anthony,” She practically cried, flinging her arms around his neck, “ _il mio ragazzo_ , I was so worried.”

“I’m okay now, _mamma_ , I’m here for Peter,” he said into her neck, breathing in the smell of expensive perfume and daisies.

“Of course,” she pulled back, smiling, and gestured for the three to come inside as she slipped upstairs.

She returned a moment later, with Howard trailing after her, holding Peter’s wrist. Peter was looking down, free hand holding his blue backpack straps.

“Here’s your boy, Anthony.” Howard said, curtly.

“Thank you, Dad.”

They bid the two elder Stark’s goodbye, and left, jumping in the car to get Burger King.

During the ride, Tony snuck worried glances at the boy. Usually, he would talk a mile a minute, and a whole three months without Tony? That was sure to keep the conversation rolling. But... he was silent. Staring straight at, or rather through, the white leather seat in front of him, clutching the notepad he’d taken out of his bag.

He cleared his throat, “Hey, bud?”

Peter looked at him. “Did you do any drawing while I was away?”

Peter said nothing, only shaking his head. No.

Peter loved drawing. He doodled astronauts and star wars characters and for being an eight year old, they were amazing. Tony wasn’t mad his son had chosen arts instead of science, although the boy did participate at the workshop from time to time, what Peter wanted to do was his choice.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Happy ordered their regulars, and kept quiet at the press conference, staying at the back of the room with Pepper.

* * *

It took a week of recovery for Tony to be allowed out of the Medical Bay, and the first thing he did was go down to the lab. He suggested this to Peter, who nodded meekly, and the two went down together. That was another thing. He hadn’t said a word since Tony picked him up. Not only was it beginning to worry the older Stark, Tony was missing the constant rambling.

Peter sat at his own little desk in the workshop (Tony had it put in when he had to work, he didn’t want to leave the boy on his own for long periods of time) and Peter thoroughly enjoyed it.

Tony was drawing up designs of his and Yinsen's escape plan – which he had named, for the time being, Metal Suit. It wasn’t the best name, but he was working on it, alongside the sleeker, more adaptable and intelligent design. Maybe he’d even put Jarvis in there. Who knows?

Meanwhile, Peter was sat, head resting on his hands while he doodled in his sketchbook. At least, Tony thought it was doodling.

Tony had got up to grab another sheet of blueprint paper when he saw what Peter was doing. His sheet of paper was filled with multiplications, from two to fifteen. They didn’t even teach fifteen, they only went up to twelve. Of course, he knew the boy was smart enough to do this, but maths was never an interest Peter portrayed.

“Hey, bud, what’s this?”

Tony picked up the book carefully. When he got a closer look, the pages before had clearly been ripped out. He ran his calloused fingers down the seam, feeling the ripped paper.

He looked back at the boy who was staring with wide eyes, “Where’d all your sketches go, Buddy?”

Peter just shrugged, and Tony grabbed some nearby paper (not wanting to write a conversation in the sketchbook) for him to write on, which he did.

 _Useless_.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s useless, Buddy?”

 _Drawing_.

Tony’s heart panged, “You’re good at drawing though. They’re not useless, why would you say that?”

_It’s not going to do any good._

“It’s doing good if it makes you happy, Peter.”

Peter shook his head, looking down. Tony could see the tears forming in the brown eyes in front of him, but it seemed like Peter didn’t want him to see.

_It’s not. Better to do maths and science._

“Who told you that?”

Peter looked away.

Of fucking course.

“It was Howard, wasn’t it, Pete?”

He nodded.

Tony clenched his knuckles, trying not to burst out in anger. “Did he do anything else?”

Peter’s hand unconsciously went to his wrist, and Tony gently took it. After pulling down the sleeve, he saw an ugly bruise, with shades ranging from blue to brown.

“He did this to you?”

Peter nodded.

“And this is why you haven’t been talking?”

Another nod.

Tony left the room in a hurry. Peter didn’t know where he went.

Pepper knew. Rhodey knew. The whole damn neighbourhood around Stark Mansion knew, his yells were so loud.

* * *

It still affects him today.

The trauma and abuse Peter suffered through for the better part of a year still leaves him, for the most part, soundless.

He can speak, he speaks whenever he can because he likes speaking, but it takes a lot of effort, often leaves him drained, and he stutters a lot.

His therapist called it ‘Selective Mutism’, wherein he is physically able to speak, but can’t, or chooses not to. In his case, it’s something mental. He had tuned the doctor out as soon as words like PTSD started being thrown around.

He’s learned American Sign Language to help him speak, and so did his two best friends, Ned and Michelle (who Peter is now thrilled to call MJ).

When he met the “Rogue Avengers", he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Who are you?” Steve Rogers had said to the sixteen year old in the kitchen at Avengers Stark Tower. Peter smirked, and summoned up everything he could to deliver a joke (which they probably wouldn’t get, but that was the point of saying it if he was honest) to the superheroes without stuttering or pausing for breath for more than fifteen seconds.

“What kind of a damn fool question is that? I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be.”

“That’s no answer!” Clint says, and Tony, who had entered the room just in time to hear Peter’s statement started laughing quietly.

“What other answer is there? It’s the only answer worth giving!”

Peter began crossing the room, towards the elevator, when Sam stopped him. “What are you doing here?”

“Incredible,” Peter says, inwardly amazed he can talk for this long, “You follow one idiot question with another. I’m visiting the Avengers, as you perfectly well know.”

“No you’re not. Not unless we say so, you’re not.”

“But you already said so,” Peter smirked inwardly, but his face showed nothing but seriousness and irritation, “Only ten minutes ago you said so, you said so and I do so!”

They falter, “No, we didn’t?”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Something interesting in your tea, is there? You’re supposed to be the top of the line spies and assassins and you can’t even remember who you’re letting in, and who you’re letting out! You let me in! And I thank you for that, and now, apparently, I have to let myself out,” Steve tries to speak up, but Peter silences him, “Ah!” A beat, “Goodbye!”

He rushed over to Tony, who was now cackling in the corner, and began signing excitedly. Tony began signing back, but was interrupted by Steve coughing.

“Tony, who is this?”

 _I’m right here_ , Peter signed, causing Clint to smirk.

“No-one you need concern yourself with,” Tony said.

“If he’s in the tower, then we need to know. I would also like to know why he’s signing to you when he can speak.”

Tony huffed at the accusing tone, and Peter crossed his arms, “Not that it’s any of your business, but he has selective mutism.”

“He can’t, I heard him speak. It’s probably for attenti- Ow!”

Nat had whacked Steve up the head, and Clint had a horrified look on his face.

“Hey, Kid,” Clint shouted, causing Peter to turn to him. He then began signing. _Sorry he’s being a dick. I’m not gonna make excuses for him – that hurt._

_It’s okay, it’s not your fault. Not to sound rude or anything, but why does it hurt exactly?_

Clint chuckled, and the Avengers watching seemed to become more enraptured (Steve just glared). _I’m deaf. Learned this when I was a kid._

* * *

Clint and Nat became very close with Peter. They both knew ASL from the beginning, meaning it was easier to communicate and they didn’t need to rely on FRIDAY or Tony to translate, and they were the most understanding about his condition (and the ones who offered to beat up Howard).

Steve came around, with some persuasion from Nat and Bucky. Peter does like him, and he’s friendly enough, but he never grew emotionally attached. He never forgave the supersoldier for what he did to him and his dad.

He also became really close with Wanda – they’d bake together and watch movies, and go to the cinema. She was the one to give him advice on dating and convinced him he was going to be okay when he wanted to ask MJ out.

Peter took an interest in science, but he genuinely seemed to like it, not because of Howard's pressure. He still does art sometimes; in the hallways there is always at least one beautiful oil painting. Most people looking at them would assume Tony bought them for millions of dollars, but he gets them for free whenever Peter feels like it.

Clint and Nat reminded him that recovery isn’t linear. They, as well as Tony, sat with him on days where he couldn’t get even a single word out, and smiled at him when he was able to get multiple sentences out.

He still has dinner with Nonna, but never Howard.

And Tony... Tony is the best dad he could ever ask for. The man sometimes doubts himself – but Peter knows how amazing he is, and takes every opportunity to remind his father of that fact. (Which is why he loves Tony’s birthday so much, as well as father’s day, Thanksgiving and Christmas).

**Author's Note:**

> current wips (let me know if you like these ideas):  
> • Peter has to go undercover at an English school (based off my own experiences)  
> • Helpless songfic (set in the billionaires legacy universe)
> 
> Give me ideas. 
> 
> 𝓢𝓸𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵 𝓶𝓮𝓭𝓲𝓪:  
> 𝓘𝓷𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓰𝓻𝓪𝓶: @mysterycheerio  
> 𝓣𝓾𝓶𝓫𝓵𝓻: mysterycheerio  
> 𝓣𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻: @mysterycheeriox


End file.
